Second Chance
by shionlover
Summary: En un laboratorio se experimenta con los pokémon torturándolos de formas inimaginables. Cuando un Houndour y un Mightyena tienen la posibilidad de escapar, no lo piensan dos veces buscando una mejor vida. Lo que nunca se imaginaron es lo lejos que puede llegar un humano cuando quiere recuperar algo. (Basado en la película "The plague dogs")


**Hola! Soy nueva en los fics de pokémon así que mucho gusto :'D Bueno si tienen que saber algo de mi es que amo escribir tragedia, tanto que quiero que el mundo llore pensando en mi hahahaha ok no pero en verdad me gusta provocar ese tipo de sentimiento en mi escritura, entonces este fic es 100% tragedia, no apto para los corazones débiles. Me basé en la película de "The plague dogs" (no apto para gente depresiva...hablo enserio) que me hizo llorar 5 horas seguidas, entonces disfruten xD**

Sus patas estaban acalambradas, trataba de mantener la cabeza a flote pero su cuello se iba hacia abajo por la fatiga, todo su cuerpo le rogaba que se detuviera, todo excepto sus pulmones. En el mínimo descuido moriría, y lo peor de todo, los humanos que se encontraban ahí no hacían nada para ayudarlo. Solo observaban como se ahogaba lentamente en ese contenedor gigante de agua.

Sus ojos estaban ya semiabiertos al igual que su boca, sintió como el agua comenzaba a entrar por ahí, sus patas, que hasta hace unos minutos se movían desesperadamente, se rindieron provocando que comenzara a hundirse lentamente.

-Creo que comenzó a rendirse-Logró escuchar a uno de sus observadores.

Hombres con ropa blanca, a veces llevaban entre manos libretas y a veces jeringas, era la pesadilla de todos los desafortunados con los que se experimentaba en ese lugar. Todos ahí los conocían como "los capas blancas"

¿En verdad no lo iban a sacar de ahí? Los humanos fueron los que lo pusieron ahí en primer lugar, si se hubieran querido deshacer de él, deberían inyectar un líquido en su cuello como lo hacían con los demás y ponerlo a dormir, no torturando de esa manera.

Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la profundidad, y se quedó ahí solamente esperando a que todo terminara…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró?-Preguntó uno de los científicos.

-Tres horas, cuarenta y tres minutos y veinte segundos-Contestó su compañero pausando el cronómetro.

-Duró más que el espeon de la semana pasada, o el absol de la antepasada.

-Así es.-Acomodó sus lentes en el puente de la nariz-¡Sáquenlo rápido!-Ordenó y en seguida con un gancho lo suficientemente grande tomaron al pokémon inconsciente por el torso sacándolo del agua.

-Estamos viendo un progreso en la resistencia señor, supongo que está siendo un éxito el experimento.

Ambos hombres observaron al mightyena, que ahora yacía en una mesa de metal dando señales de vida por pequeños espasmos que causaba su cuerpo tratando de expulsar el agua. Poco tiempo después abrió los ojos asustado.

Más hombres llegaron a inspeccionarlo, mientras que un hombre checaba su corazón y pulmones, otro metía un tubo por su garganta con la función de sacar toda el agua que se había tragado. Su cuerpo se puso rígido al momento es que el tubo comenzó a succionar.

-Se encuentra estable, señor.-Habló uno de los doctores después de chequearlo con un caleidoscopio.

El científico sonó satisfecho y ordenó que se llevaran a Mightyena a su jaula. Los demás obedecieron sacando el tubo una vez que terminó su función y lo llevaron cargando hasta una puerta donde se encontraban más pokémon. Lo metieron a su jaula y lo recostaron en el frío suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hey, hey, despierta-Una voz lo llamó con tono de preocupación.

Mightyena abrió los ojos lentamente observando a su vecino de jaula y mejor amigo, Houndour. Al parecer también experimentaron con él, ya que tenía bandas en la cabeza y se veía tembloroso, quien sabe las atrocidades que también debió haber sufrido su amigo.

-Ya no puedo más.-Habló Mightyena en un tono débil, recordando todo lo que sufrió minutos atrás.-Malditos capas blancas.

-Ya pasó, tranquilo-Lo intentó consolar.

Aún recostado rozó su hocico con su pata tratando de olvidar la sensación del agua entrando en él.

-Odio el agua, no sabes como la odio, yo no he hecho nada malo.-Repetía una y otra vez, hasta que lo interrumpió una bocada de aire que tomo Houndour en forma de sorpresa.

-Mightyena, mira-Houndour señaló con su cabeza la puerta de la jaula, y para la sorpresa de ambos, estaba mal cerrada.-Sería nuestra oportunidad.-Una chispa de esperanza resonó en su voz.

El capa blanca que lo trajo cargando no la debió haber cerrado bien.

-P-Pero aquí es seguro-Mightyena se levantó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.-Sin pensarlo dos veces se cruzó a la jaula de su vecino a través de las rejas. Lo hacía todas las noches, después de todo odiaba dormir solo.-¡Vamos!-insistió una vez más.

-No sabemos que hay ahí afuera Houndour.-Metió su cola entre las patas por el miedo.

-Yo sí lo sé-Admitió-Antes de que me trajeran aquí yo viajé con una humana conociendo lugares que ni te puedes imaginar-Su tono era nostálgico-Quiero volver a vivir eso, porfavor.

Mightyena no sabía que decir.

-Y-Yo-

-Háganlo-Una voz del lado contrario provocó que voltearan.

Era Espeon, una de sus amigas y de las pocas cuerdas con las que se podía hablar en ese lugar. A pesar de faltarle cachos de piel en la cola y tener vendadas sus patas, no dejaba de lucir como un elegante pokèmon.

-Es una oportunidad que no se da dos veces-Insistió-Háganlo por todos nosotros, ¡salvense!

-Te llevaremos con nosotros-Habló mightyena.

Houndour se sintió feliz al vez que ella logró convencer a su amigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza-No pierdan el tiempo en una miseria como yo.-Esas palabras le dolieron a ambos.

La triste realidad es que si llegas a ser atrapados por los capas blancas, no podrás volver a usar tus habilidades como pokémon gracias a químicos que inventaron, inhabilitando toda la fuerza, incluso romper una jaula bien hecha era imposible.

Houndour empujó la puerta con su cabeza saliendo de una vez y Mightyena siguiéndole los pasos. Ambos se acercaron a Espeon.

-No me olviden, porque yo no lo haré.-Sacó una de sus patitas vendadas para ponerla encima de la de Mightyena.

-Nunca.-Dijeron al unísono.

Y sin una palabra más se dirigieron a la puerta de la salida buscando una mínima esperanza de vida...ahora podían comenzar desde cero.

**Lo intenté hacer no tan crudo para que pudiera caber en el rating "T", si no han visto la película y la quieren ver, preparen una cajita de pañuelos a lado porque en verdad es muy fuerte, además de que son cosas que desgraciadamente suceden en la vida real, yo lo basé en pokémon porque me imaginé como serían estas cosas en un mundo así. Me gustaría que hicieran conciencia sobre el maltrato a los seres vivos con este fic. Gracias. Dejen review, que me ayudará mucho para seguir.**

**SALUDOS**


End file.
